Dimanche
Pronounced: DEE-MAN-CHEE Species Overview Homeworld: Hybras Home Galaxy: Icarus Galaxy Home System: Hybrasia System Population: 9 billion Primary Language: Dinasta Fur/Skin Tone: Red Major Planets: Hybras, Kor'Nadir, Abbotta, Massara, Kana'Akor Affiliation: Icarus Alliance Current GATO status: Unofficial Ally Physiology The Dimanche are of reptilian descent, but are warm blooded. They are covered in red scales, which can protect them from most projectile weapons. They have large horns on their heads, and if they run their nails along those horns it can produce sparks. They tend to reach an average height of three metres, and their horns can reach 20 cm. They are normally aggressive, but only when they have cause to be. They have tails that measure half a metre, which help them to balance. They are more intelligent than humans, and their technology is more advanced. History Space colonization The Dimanche history really began with their first space flight, as it was also their first encounter with an alien species. It was earth year 1645 A.D. and the race they encountered was on their moon. Unfortunately the other race attacked them, and were destroyed, but it was what prompted the Dimanche to add weapons to all space vessels. In 1650 a permanent colony was established on the moon, and a group of 500 people were sent as the colonists. Another moon was found to be capable of supporting life, and was turned into a prison colony. The Civil War By 1750 they had colonized all the inhabitable planets and moons in their system, and were on the verge of discovering hyperspace technology when disaster struck. A civil war tore them apart, and battles raged throughout the system, in space and on the surface of the planets. It began when the inhabitants of the prison colony managed to escape by hijacking two security vessels that were dropping off more prisoners. Soon they had captured three patrol ships, and gave them to the rest of the prisoners. Over the course of a year hundreds more ships were captured, and two planets were under the prisoners control. The Dimanche high command had had enough, and they sent all of their warships to deal with the prisoners. For five years the war continued, but at the end the prisoners were sent back to the prison, where they were left to rot without supplies or more prisoners to join them. However within a year they had begun to attempt to build a ship of their own, so the planet was bombarded from orbit. Leaving the system In 1762 the Dimanche discovered hyperspace technology, and began exploring outside their solar system. In 1768 they discovered the first habitable planet outside their solar system. They named it Kor'Nadir, and it was uninhabited. A colony was established on its surface, and it was given three warships to protect it. By 1790 the colony was thriving, and six more colonies had been made. In 1882 the Dimanche made contact with the Verdi, who quickly became their allies. By that point they controlled large sectors of space, and had ships that could wipe a planet of life in ten seconds without any help. They became the military muscle of the alliance, and began a period of expansion. their policy was to find uninhabited planets and send small armed robots to map an area of about 1000 square kms and then send a small colonising group of about 50 people to lay down the groundwork. then a much larger group of about 1000 people would be sent down, and it would cotinue from there. In 2011 a planet that had been considered for colonisation was discovered to have an unknown life form on it. Humans. this planet was about 50 systems away from the nearest Dimanche colony, so it was left alone. The planet was called Coruscant. Meeting Man In 2013 a Dimanche ship was despatched to meet the People of Coruscant. Within 2 years the two races were close allies and a Destinas embassy was built on Hybras. The Dimanche aided the Destinas in making their way throughout the Icarus Galaxy, and aided them during the Lashna War. The colonies of Abbotta, Massara and Kana'Akor were founded during this period. In 2060 A.D. they signed the Coronan Accords and became members of the Icarus Alliance along with their old friends the Verdi.